leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Mundo/Background
Lore It is said that the man now known as Dr. Mundo was born in the city of Zaun without any sort of conscience. Instead, he had an unquenchable desire to inflict pain through experimentation. By the time he was five, most of the pets in the Zaun neighborhood where Mundo grew up had gone missing. By his teenage years, his parents were nowhere to be found. By the time he had legally acquired his license to practice medicine, he had been acquitted of thirty-eight separate charges of murder by the Zaun authorities; the lack of evidence made prosecution impossible. Dr. Mundo has become equal parts serial killer and mad scientist, though no one is entirely sure how his butchery qualifies as science. However, he has made tremendous strides in mapping the pain response in the human brain and body, going so far as being able to suppress it, even in the most excruciating of circumstances. He has also tapped into the primal parts of the brain through chemistry, learning how to enhance aggression and adrenaline, as well as dulling conscience and the survival instinct. In short, Dr. Mundo's life's work has been how to create the perfect science-enhanced killer. Unfortunately, the city-state of Noxus regards such behavior as a sign of initiative and ambition, rather than inhumanity. Originally fighting for Zaun, Dr. Mundo was recruited to also fight for Noxus in the League of Legends; the Madman dual faction status represents the fruits of a blossoming relationship between Zaun and Noxus. He continues his experiments to this day, even using himself as an experimental subject, as evidenced by his disfigured appearance and his... unique manner of speaking. There are rumors that the High Command in Noxus has given him free reign to pursue his life's work in his spare time. "Beware the Madman of Zaun. In his eyes, you are already dead." Quotes Generic= ;Upon Selection * ;'Movement/Attacking''' * * * * * * * ;'Taunt''' * ;'Joke''' * ;'Upon death''' * |-| Corporate= ;'Attacking''' * * * * * * * ;'Movement''' * * * * * * * * * * ;'Taunt''' * * ;'Joke''' * * ;'Upon using ' * * * * ;'Upon using ' * * * * Co-op vs. AI Responses ;Co-op vs. AI Begin *Mundo happy to meet you! ;Player Team Win * Development * ''Dr. Mundo was designed by '''Fantasyworld', an old Designer who is in Business now''. Dr. Mundo OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Splash Art Dr. Mundo CorporateSkin old.jpg|Previous Corporate Mundo Dr. Mundo Development.jpg|Old Dr. Mundo Development Previous Abilities Incite_Rage.png|Incite Rage Kiss_of_Death.png|Kiss of Death Nethershade.png|Nethershade Patch history can now be turned off at low amounts of health. * no longer stops Dr. Mundo from using additional attack animations. V1.0.0.140: * : health gained reduced to 40/50/60% of maximum health from 40/55/70%. V1.0.0.139: * : ** Now has a short cooldown upon activation to avoid accidental disabling. ** Base damage reduced to 35/50/65/80/95 from 40/55/70/85/100. ** Crowd control reduction decreased to 10/15/20/25/30% from 15/20/25/30/35%. ** Fixed a bug where it was reducing the duration of blinds and silences by more than intended. * : cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 65. V1.0.0.132: * Base attack speed increased to 0.625 from 0.595. * Attack speed per level increased to 2.8 from 2.5. * Magic resist per level increased to 1.25 from 0.75. * health cost reduced to 10/15/20/25/30 from 20/25/30/35/40. * cooldown reduced to 65 from 75. V1.0.0.129: * now additionally reduces silences and blinds, but no longer allows Dr. Mundo to walk through persistent slowing fields such as when stack with other disable duration reductions (i.e: Tenacity). V1.0.0.116: * Revised tooltips. V1.0.0.115: * Base health reduced to 433 from 468. * Health per level reduced to 89 from 92. ** cooldown increased to 75 seconds from 60. V1.0.0.114: * Fixed a bug where was slowing targets additively instead of multiplicatively. 'V1.0.0.111: * Fixed a bug where 's PvP.net description was incorrect. 'V1.0.0.104: * Magic Resistance per Level increased to 0.75 from 0.5. 'V1.0.0.100: * : ** Cost changed to 50/60/70/80/90 from 30/50/70/90/110. ** Dr. Mundo is now healed for half of the ability cost when strikes a target. * cost reduced to 20/25/30/35/40 from 20/27.5/35/42.5/50. * cost changed to 25/35/45/55/65 from 15/30/45/60/75. * now returns 40/55/70 percent of Mundo's health instead of 50/50/50. 'V1.0.0.94(b): * health cost increased to 30/50/70/90/110 from 20/35/50/65/80. * crowd control reduction reduced to 15/20/25/30/35 from 25/30/35/40/45. 'V1.0.0.87: * Removed Cooldown from 's rank up tooltip since there is no change to the cooldown upon leveling up. 'V1.0.0.63: * Fixed a bug where would delay for a short period if cast immediately after the cooldown ended. 'V1.0.0.61: * will now fire directionally, even if targeting a point outside of the cast range. 'V1.0.0.52: * Stats: Attack Speed per Level increased to 2.35% from 2%. * : ** AoE range increased to 325 from 300. ** Movement Impairment Reduction increased to 25/30/35/40/45% from 20/25/30/35/40%. * cooldown reduced to 7 from 8. 'V0.9.25.34: * Health cost reduced to 20/27.5/35/42.5/50 from 20/30/40/50/60. * : ** Damage decreased to 40/55/70/85/100 from 50/65/80/95/110. ** Health Cost reduced to 15/30/45/60/75 from 20/35/50/65/80. 'V0.9.25.24: * Armor per Level increased to 4 from 3.5. * : ** Projectile Speed increased to 2000 from 1500. ** Projectile Size reduced to 80 from 90. 'V0.9.25.21: * Stats: ** Armor per Level increased to 3.5 from 3.2. ** Pathfinding Radius reduced to 35 from 45. ** Damage per Level increased to 3 from 2.25. ** Movement Speed increased to 320 from 310. ** Basic Attack Animation improved . ** Added Missing Hp Regen per Level. * : Cooldown reduced to 8 from 10. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 4 from 5. ** Projectile Speed increased to 1500 from 1300. ** Cast Range increased to 1000 from 900. ** Min Damage reduced to 80/130/180/230/280 from 90/140/190/240/290. * : ** Damage increased to 40/55/70/85/100 from 25/40/55/70/85. ** Cost increased to 20/30/40/50/60 from 15/25/35/45/55. ** No longer Increases Regen, now it reduces movement inhibiting effects by 20/25/30/35/40% while active. * : ** Cooldown Reduction Effect Removed. ** Health Cost reduced to 20% from 35%. * : ** It no longer reduces movement inhibiting effects. ** It now Regenerates 0.3% of Dr Mundo’s Max Health per second. 'V0.9.22.16: Added. * - Dr. Mundo hurls his cleaver, dealing damage equal to a percentage of his target's current health and decreasing their movement speed by 40%. * - Active: Dr. Mundo drains his health to deal continual damage to nearby enemies. Passive: While not active, Dr. Mundo regenerates a % of his max health per second. * - Increases Dr. Mundo's physical damage by a flat amount for 5 seconds. In addition, he gains an additional amount of damage for each percentage of health he is missing. * (Ultimate): Dr. Mundo sacrifices a portion of his health for increased movement speed, reduced cooldowns, and drastic health regeneration. * (Innate): The duration of crowd control effects on Dr. Mundo are reduced by 30%. }} Category:Champion backgrounds